Talk:Soldier
In Mass Effect, the Soldier class specialized in ALL weaponry. Since the overhaul of the combat talents of all classes in Mass Effect 2, does this still apply to the Soldier class? :According to the article, yes. SpartHawg948 10:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Soldier A new page needs to be created for light machine guns. It was revealed in the IGN article that the soldier is the only class with access to them. : : After having watched the Soldier reveal video on IGN, I'm wondering whether or not the "light machine gun" isn't just the assault rifle misidentified. While mention of the LMG is made in the article text, only the assault rifle is explicitly named or featured in the video. And note that the video itself says that assault rifles are exclusive to the Soldier class. This leads me to believe that there has been a disconnect or confusion of information between the two sources. Of course this is only opinion/speculation on my part, but it's apparently supported by existing information, and wouldn't the official Bioware video take precedence over interview statements anyway? Derint 18:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::There was a post from Christina Norman on the official forums that explained LMGs were an actual weapon class. Apparently, the Soldier is the only class to begin with AR training, and can later learn to use LMGs; some (if not all) of the other classes can eventually learn to use ARs as well, but only Soldiers can learn LMGs. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : ::Quoted from link, 4th post down: "I have to be pretty terse in these IGN interviews. The soldier is the only class trained to use assault rifles. BUT it is possible for other classes to receive training that lets them use assault rifles later in the game. HOWEVER the Revenant Machine Gun is a soldier exclusive. Bottom line, with adrenaline rush for a damage boost, the best weapon powers, and more weapons than any other class the soldier is the weapon master of Mass Effect 2." ::Also, see here: "Here's some exclusive new information for IGN readers. The light machinegun, featured extensively in this video, is a soldier exclusive weapon. It's my favorite weapon in the game, and if you want it, you have to be a soldier." -- Commdor (Talk) 20:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : ::Ah, I see. I don't trawl the forums much if at all so I didn't spot any of this info. Thanks for clearing it up. Derint 23:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a small addition: went through the Soldier reveal video and found visual confirmation of the Revenant at 00:35ish. Derint 03:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::The Soldier video of the class selection screen makes no mention of LMGs. This makes me think the Soldier needs to learn it through advanced weapon training. Perhaps some mention of this should be made. My reasoning is that developers have confirmed other classes can learn some new weapons through 'Advanced Weapon Training', yet these weapons aren't listed on the class select screen, and apparently the soldier can use LMGs, but they're not listed. Putting two and two together I figure that LMGs are available for soldiers, and only soldiers, to learn, later on in the game. :::Also looking at the video you can see Soldiers lack SMGs, and the LMG takes up the slot of the Assault Rifle. Perhaps weapon training is kind of linear. Where most classes can train to upgrade SMGs to Assault Rifles, perhaps the Soldier can upgrade Assault Rifles to LMGs. This might also explain the lack of Machine Pistols on any of the classes. Maybe Machine Pistols are an optional upgrade to Heavy Pistols.JakePT 05:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Storm Speed I see the "storm speed" stat referenced in a number of pre-order armors for ME2. Does this a soldier ability? What is "storm"? [[User:Fodigg|'fodigg']] (talk) | 20:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Storm is the action of sprinting while holding down the 'A' button (on Xbox 360). ArmeniusLOD 11:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) **I figured this out once I got some pants that let me run faster, but it's still a strange term. Should there be an article on this or would that be too "meta"? [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 16:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Storming is simply the term used in Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 to describe what other games call 'sprinting'. It is a momentary burst of speed which any character is capable of to varying degrees, from which you need time to recover before doing so again. It surely doesn't merit its own article, although it should be mentioned somewhere >_>. Incrognito 06:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ** I'm currently doing my first Soldier playthrough in ME2 and I'm getting this odd thing happening related to storming. I've maxed Adrenaline Rush (picked Heightened) and now when I storm, I get Doppler shifting similar to what happens during Adrenaline Rush (ie sounds have a deeper pitch). Now, Shepard's fast, but he's not that fast. Has this happened to anyone else? Thanks. --CommanderDJ 12:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Open Season For a Soldier, the hunt is about bringing down the most pain possible in the most gratifying fashion using superior firepower. With that in mind, I invite fellow soldiers to throw in their two-cents on what their favorite advanced weapon (Mass Effect 2) is and why. I will withhold my own opinion for now and see how things go down. In case you're wondering, 'advanced weapon' refers to the M-300 Claymore Heavy Shotgun, M-98 Widow Anti-Material Rifle and the M-76 Revenant Light Machinegun (although if you're favorite harbinger of doom is NOT one of the above, do feel free to opinionate as well). Incrognito 06:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : When I play as a soldier I usually pick the M-98 Widow Anti-Material Rifle. I'm a bit disapointed with the Claymore shotgun, since when I played as a Vanguard in veteran mode it doesn't kill enemies with one shot unless they are unarmored/unshielded. The Widow sniper rifle usually kills most of the enemies with one shot (or two if they are bosses), regardeless the protection, it's great to put down Scions. The M-76 Revenant Light Machinegun is defenelly a "maybe", since it's avalaible only in hardcore/insanity mode. It's great to mown down armor, but you have access to the Geth Rifle in this mode, wich is the best weapon to kill shielded enemies and the collector rifle is also very good to take down armor and biotic barriers. Brfritos 01:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I choose the Revenant because of its suppression abilities. The Widow is certainly a great weapon, but the assault rifle is unique to the soldier class, so I see no reason to not use it. Besides that it is great at taking down all enemy defenses with the right ammo, which again the soldier certainly has access to. And to Brfritos, the Revenant is available on every difficulty. The Geth Pulse Rifle is the only weapon that is limited to hardcore and insanity difficulties. —ArmeniusLOD 02:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I know that the Geth Rifle is restricted to hardcore/insanity mode, but I think that the weapon choice depends of the player style. I like to put down enemies from a long to medium distance, so I think the Widow sniper is better. But if you prefer close combat, I agree that the Revenant is a better choice, the damage is massive. I'm starting to only play in hardcore (insanity is a nightmare, the game cheats constantly LOL) and this mode changes completely the way you play the game. It's interesting that in this mode Jack becomes pratically useless, since all enemies are protected and her Shockwave and Pull can't be used untill you strip their defenses. As a Soldier, I've found that Samara is much better if you need to strip enemies defenses down and apply a field control power. Brfritos 22:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC)